The Super Ultra Mega Crossover Fanfic OF DOOM
by Souls of Fire
Summary: A super-crazy cracfic with at least 14 different series, shows, etc. refrenced in it. Some include Death Note, Lucky Star, D.Gray Man, Elfen Lied, Hellsing, Code Geass, and Bleach! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hai guys. Okay, so, this is my first crackfic, my first co-written crackfic, my first published fanfic, and my first cowritten fanfic. Lots of firsts in this one. So, if you would please go easy on us if you don't like it, and give constructive criticism. Anyways, so, this was co-written by my best friend, Phoenixwing22. Any AN she has will be in italics, and any I have will be in bold. Say hi to the peeps, Phoenix!**

_Lolol hai world! Eaten any good cupcakes lately?_

**:P Anything you want to say to the world about our crackfic?**

_It's legend started in the 12th century!_

_WARNING: May cause excessive spazzing, rabid drooling and siezures. Expecting mothers and young children are not allowed._

…**Okay! Well, that' Phoenixwing22, and I'm Souls of Fire, but you can just call me Soul. Sorry for the kind of long AN, and here's our first ever crackfic! Enjoy the rabid spazziness!**

Once, there was a Macaw named Tim who found a Death Note**1**. Tim tried to swallow the Death Note, and instead he inhaled it into his left lung named Terry. Then the lung exclaimed, "That's one big piñata!" The piñata magically appeared into the room, and Komui**2** popped out and said, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"**3** Mary Poppins then popped (or was it poppinsed?**15**) out of nowhere and whacked him over the head with her magic umbrella.

Meanwhile, Soichiro Yagami**1** was shaving his moustache (which was named Bill) and sold the clippings on eBay to a tofu-eating dude from New Zealand named Larry.

Then, the mole people, who were led by Ichigo Kurosaki**4**, attacked Lucy's**5** cookie house. Lucy screamed in anguish and destroyed Ichigo and the mole people, accidentally killing Elton John, who was standing nearby, in the process. Elton John then proceeded to turn into a zombie, and changed his name to Ralph.

Then, Matsuda**1 **"Ran Ran Ru'd,"**6** and the horror of his Ran Ran Ru made Ide**1** grow a mustache on his forehead. Then Lelouch**7** shaved his head, and his hair grew back purple while Watari**8** joined Male Tutu-lovers Anonymous.

Then, Death the Kid**8** shot himself twice because he wasn't symmetrical. Then, Lenalee**2** poured coffee on his head.

Then, all the white-haired British people bought themselves two nice shrubberies, one a bit taller than the other to create a nice two-level effect with a little path running down the middle**9** . Then, a giant man-eating churro named Pineapple sat on the shrubberies.

Then, Nana**5** became a pole dancer and exclaimed, "Papa! Look what I can do!" Then, 4 Kids censored it all and turned her into a folk dancer instead, complete with lederhosen and cutsie clogs.

Later, the Priceline Negotiator**10** bought a vacuum for two dollars with his totally awesome price negotiation skills, and turned irresistible. Then, the Godfather gave them an offer they couldn't refuse**11**.

Then, Allen Walker**2** ate Pix-os and died, and then became a zombie. Then Alucard**12** killed him and ate a Spongebob popsicle named Timoteo. Then, Konata**13** whirlwind-kicked Timoteo, who fell to the ground, and Alucard proceeded to cry in mourning for his lost popsicle. Then, he broke his elbow on a cheese grater named Luna. Then Papa Smurf**`14** ate a worm.

1. Death Note  
2. D. Gray Man  
3. Mary Poppins  
4. Bleach  
5. Elfen Lied  
6. Popular Internet Meme  
7. Code Geass  
8. Soul Eater  
9. Monty Python  
10. Priceline Ads  
11. The Godfather  
12. Hellsing  
13. Lucky Star  
14. The Smurfs

15. Cheesy puns FTW!

**So, are you scarred for life, or what? I know it's kind of (extremely) random and jumps around a little (a lot), but it **_**is **_**a crackfic and well…yeah.**

_Bde-bde-bde-bde that's all, folks! for now..._

**Yeah, we'll probably be adding another spazzy chapter, and I think it will be a lot better. In fact, we'll probably just add a bunch of chapters with random crackfics! Alright, peace-out dudes!**

_Have a great night and eat some good cupcakes for me! Bai!!!_

**And, please give constructive reviews!!!!**


	2. Sort of Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so this one is real short. Like, tiny short, but I just had to put it up without messing with it all first. This was all done by Phoenix, whose new penname is Phoenix of the cupcakes. So, enjoy, and I'll have more up soon, probably just adding on to this.**

Chiyo-san came up with a death metal version of the cooking song, which she forced Naruto and Sasuke to listen to for all eternity! While they blasted their ears out, Grimmjow dropped a WTF Bomb on Lucy's cookie house, which made all the attacking mole people turn into dancing radishes. Then Michael Jackson sold all his little kids to Kallen, who ate them with an excessive amount of mustard.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, this was written entirely by Phoenixofthecupcakes and her comic genious. Hopefully I'll do my own chappy soon, but I'm busy with my Elfen Lied fanfic right now. Ah well. Here's chappy 3!**

So Integra sneezed so hard that the whole universe exploded. The end. Only not really, because everyone who had a life was evacuated to another universe. So only Osaka and Suzaku and Naruto exploded. Then a meatball landed on mars. Only it didn't matter because mars had already exploded. Only not really, because Integra never sneezed, she just pretended she did. And everyone pretended they were evacuated. Osaka , Suzaku and Naruto pretended to blow up. Only not really because Phoenix decided she hated them so much she would maker them explode anyways. Only not Osaka . She was spared. OH MY GAH. Only then the Millenium Earl brought Phoenix strawberry ice cream, which Phoenix hates with a capital H, A, T, E and S. So she fed him to the man eating rabbit from Monty Python. And Sir Galahad was pleased. Only not really. Only actually maybe. I really don't know. Then the grammar thing exploded since Phoenix used very bad grammar on Microsoft Word, and Grimmjow died from swallowing one ice cube too many. Only not really, because Phoenix is a huge Grimmjow fan AND SHE WOULD NOT WRITE ABOUT HIS DEATH. EVER. Only not really. Only actually not. Maybe. Only really actually maybe not. Yeah. Then Billy Mays arose from the dead and sold Minoru Shiraishi and Kyon Oxi-clean, Orange Glow and Mighty Putty. Then Anakin used the force to make all French fries float for ETERNITY. Only not really, because Anakin already died. _Silly readers, you should know that!_Then King Harkinian said "Mah Boi" and Mama luigi choked on a bagel and died. Only not really. Only he actually did. So ignore that not really. Then Phoenix , surprise of surprises, put an "only not really" down after this sentence and got deported to Djibouti . Only not really. Then Maka shoved Mama Luigi down her throat while screaming "DOWN WITH REPUBLICAN ANTEATERS!" Only not really. Only yes really. I dunno, you decide. My head hurts.

Then Phoenix was sacked for saying one " only not really" too many. Only not really. Only maybe, at this point. But back to the fanfic.

Then Ritsuka put Soubi in a giant waffle iron along with Byakuya and Souly. Only not really, because the waffle iron was sacked as well as Phoenix . Then Souly did the can-can with Lavi. Their dancing skills were so awful that they were sacked. Then this chapter ended. Only not really. Only really, actually. I dunno, maybe, but only if it's a Tuesday in the year 2079 and I'm a balding lawyer wearing a pink suit.


End file.
